


Infirmary Visits

by Teacake (CowrooNagaysa)



Category: Notice Me Senpai! (Video Game)
Genre: HERE I AM, M/M, Romantic Tension, because here we fucking go, honestly this app is still so vague, i'm pretty sure this is like the first fanfiction of that ship of my god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 02:12:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6834850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CowrooNagaysa/pseuds/Teacake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyouya has been wondering for a while whether a relationship with Haruka is possible. He's visited the nurse enough already for there to be some tension between them, anyways. However, he does not expect reciprocation of his feelings and, on top of that, further action.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Infirmary Visits

**Author's Note:**

> For my friend who told me to write this. Also to add to the three whole fanfictions. I got the app yesterday and I'm hooked and this is based off that one Sensei-story Tumblr post.

There are several times within one’s career that one feels inclined to quit their job and advance to something far less stressful than what they have initially chosen. For Kyouya, this is something of a daily occurrence, forced to suffer ‘neath the duress of unruly students and facing a promise of destruction within himself for even opting to continue teaching high school. It is within such moments, that he comprehends why many of his fellow teachers take to destructive habits off of the job. Kyouya, however, is not a man of a weak spirit and is not afraid to return the fire that his students dared to place upon him.

This is not to say that there are not adverse effects to these excursions within his daily life. He found it rather tiring that every single morning he had to deal with the same, unruly students and still managed to handle unruly students throughout the school day. As the school year progressed, however, he found it was easier to control them, and he liked to think that such behavior upon the student’s part was prompted by some innate, teaching prowess within him. That, and perhaps they’d realized how terrifying he truly was after he’d hurled a textbook at one of his students (that day had been rougher than usual).

Kyouya found that he could not spend most days without having to visit the infirmary, rather accustomed to the headaches that followed such trying days. It was through such visits that he met and had grown used to, the likes of Haruka-Sensei, the nurse within the school.

Perhaps it is due to these habits, that the rose-haired nurse is not surprised to see the other walk into his office, and moved swiftly to prepare tea.

Kyouya placed himself upon the sofa with an exasperated sigh, arm reclined upon the armrest of the sofa, cheek in the palm of his hand as he fought the roaring headache that seemed near constant within his life. Being with Haruka was calming and the tea and medicine provided to cure his ailment was an added bonus. This was to say, he’d grown to appreciate Haruka’s company, yet breathed not a word of it aloud. Kyouya had something of a harsher reputation amongst the teachers; no nonsense and brutal. He was also far too old to issue love confessions or bother himself with the premise of it all. Perhaps this in itself was a product of adult cynicism, yet it was within his mentality.

“I take it today was a difficult day?” asked Haruka with a perfectly cheery voice. Kyouya found himself rather envious of the lack of stress he was under.

“Something like that,” Kyouya replied absentmindedly as dark hues studied the nurse’s frame. This wasn’t good. With each visit, something more stirred within his just, all the more prominent when Haruka moved to assist his frazzled state.

The nurse set the tea in front of the other teacher, all with the kindest of smiles. Altruism was well-reserved for the medical field, served to everyone, and yet, Kyouya liked to believe that some semblance of this kindness was only for himself. A selfish notion, really.

“How are you feeling?”

“Could be better,” Kyouya admitted as he lifted the cup of tea, taking a deep drink before setting it back down. “More importantly, how are you doing? I know one of the delinquents got into a fight recently. He didn’t cause you any trouble, did he? He’s in my homeroom. I could handle him for you.”

Haruka laughed lightly, shaking his head. “No, no, he was fine, I assure you. There’s no need to send you off to someone on my behalf.”

“I’d do it willingly.”

“I appreciate the gesture, Kyouya-Sensei.”

“There’s no need to be so formal.”

The nurse paused at this, having been examining Kyouya’s state. He sat next to the other teacher, pouring himself a cup of tea as his gaze drifted out of one of the school’s grand windows. “Ah, are we that close?”

Kyouya coughed uncomfortably, “seems silly we’re still using honorifics if we see each other so often.” Had he overstepped a boundary of some sort? Kyouya jiggled his leg nervously, which he’d crossed over the other. He looked towards the room within a panicked manner, as if looking for something better to set his eyes upon. Finally, they rested upon Haruka’s desk. 

“I suppose that’s true.” Harukas’ gaze soon found its way towards Kyouya’s visage (who was nervously gulping down tea to avoid conversation). “I do enjoy it when you’re here, though. You’re good company, Kyouya.”

Kyouya gulped down another mouthful of tea nervously, setting the cup down quickly. His throat burned, yet still, he forced a smile, surprised at having heard that his company was appreciated. Most found him to be a rather stern individual, so to hear of pleasure within his presence was foreign and filled him with some sense of glee. Haruka and Kyouya were very different people of different demeanors, yet still cut of the same kindness. This fact was why Kyouya thought that he might have had a proverbial shot with Haruka. Though, this was a rather complicated matter, for it was difficult to say whether or not Haruka was even remotely homosexual. For all Kyouya knew, he might have had a cute girlfriend (though Kyouya doubted it, he’d looked on Haruka’s desk many times for any evidence of a photo of a girlfriend and there’d been nothing, to his relief).

“I enjoy being here,” the phrase came out awkward and strained, perhaps from the burning of his throat or his own spinning nerves. Nothing could come of this, he knew, yet he was hopeful enough. Haruka’s presence next to him on the sofa had done enough to stir some belief that maybe they could try at a relationship of some sort, yet the inner disciplinarian within him ranted about upholding professionalism. Yet it was difficult when temptation was bespectacled, attractive, and had a warm smile. It was difficult when temptation read similar novels and was rather easy to be around and speak to. It was difficult when temptation said it enjoyed his company.

Haruka looked almost relieved at his statement. “I’m glad to hear it, I was worried I was boring.”

“Boring? No, never.” Kyouya dared himself to meet the nurse’s gaze, smiling in what he hoped was a reassuring fashion. His headache was beginning to subside yet the throbbing seemed to shift itself towards his chest. This was inconvenient. He shifted himself closer to his side, daring himself to take the gamble. He’d always felt there to be a tension betwixt them as he visited the infirmary more and more. 

“I’m glad to hear it.” Haruka leaned in as well.

“Like I said, I like being here.” Kyouya shifted his hand across the sofa to tentatively grab Haruka’s fingers. The touch itself was light at first, encouraged by Haruka’s fingers threading through his. Kyouya searched Haruka’s eyes for any semblance of negative emotion, anything to let him know that whatever he was doing, he needed to stop immediately and yet, there were no such indications in his gaze. Nervousness eased itself from within the pit of Kyouya’s stomach as he permitted himself to lean closer.

Haruka did not lean away.

“I like having you here.”

“Should I stop by more often,” Kyouya began. “For more than headaches, I mean.”

“I would… appreciate it.” Haruka’s lips were mere centimeters from Kyouya’s by that point. He’d shifted himself closer to the other teacher and Kyouya did not complain. His available hand rested upon Haruka’s waist, closing the gap between them as he kissed him lightly, hesitantly. A part of him still expected to be pushed away for such advances, yet no reprimands came.

Haruka moved closer, deepening the kiss and pulling Kyouya closer. Once satisfied with being chest-to-chest, pallid fingers weaved through dark locks. Kyouya relinquished his grip of the nurse’s hand, arms soon snaking around his waist tightly. The kiss itself was careful, experimental, Kyouya melding his lips against Haruka’s with reserve despite encouragement. 

Haruka, who did not seem pleased by Kyouya’s reservations, pried the other teacher’s lips apart with his tongue. A soft noise escaped Kyouya, having never pegged Haruka to harbor such inclinations. Haruka’s fingers curled to grip his hair, tongue sliding against Kyouya’s as he pressed himself as close as possible. He gripped the nurse’s shirt as Haruka moved him down onto the couch, tongue still exploring Kyouya’s mouth without the reservations and fears Kyouya himself had held. Even when Haruka drew away, his lips pressed small kisses along Kyouya’s jawline, soft lips dragging down towards his throat. His mouth opened, as if ready to bite down, before he sat upright and paused. Eyes wide.

“I’m… sorry, I got carried away.”

Kyouya’s breaths escaped him raggedly. “No, no, you’re fine.”

“You look frightened.”

“Just surprised.”

“I’ve been wanting to do that for a while,” Haruka admitted sheepishly.

“Me, too.”

“Maybe we should… wait.”

Kyouya stared up at the bespectacled nurse, fumbling for proper words. What was the saying? Hello, nurse? Or something of that crude nature. “A date would be best.”

“I would like that.”

Kyouya had attempted to stifle some sort of laughter, yet still, it escaped him, rare and fleeting. “I’m sorry. This was just… unexpected.”

Haruka moved himself off of the other teacher, Kyouya soon rightening himself, as well. He fished his cellphone from his pocket, passing it over to the other. “I’ll call you,” he added, soon receiving the other’s phone as well. There was a certain excitement stirring within him. The notion of a date seemed to relieve a great deal of stress off of his shoulders. Even if his students were terrible, the prospect of having someone else there to support him in itself was relieving. He hadn’t realized how great his affections for the other till then.

“Please do.”

“How does eight sound?”

“Perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> I might end up making another fanfiction about their date or something Oh my God.


End file.
